Hiding Behind Fear
by Nanashichan
Summary: Well, here's another Draco and Harry fic. It's sap and just a little angst but please read and review. Thanks. Oh and Rai is my own character and some of you may know him from some of my other stories.


Hiding Behind Fear  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heya everyone! Well, here's another sappy fic. Umm. . .Rai belongs to me so always ask before if you want to use him. As everyone should know, Harry Potter and the characters don't belong to me. Other than that please read and review and hopefully you'll like this one.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hiding Behind Fear  
  
  
  
Rai cursed under his breath as another student brushed past him and all the parchments from his pack fell to the ground. Stooping down, the brunette hurried collected his papers while Harry waited patiently for him scanning the crowd idly since there was no Malfoy around at the moment. Although when Rai had finished gathering his homework and had looked up, he was surprised to find Draco Malfoy standing still on the other end of the hall. The blonde was gazing steadily at Harry but all the while trying to appear uninterested. Smirking, the Gryffindor stood and nudged the black-haired boy beside him. "Hey, there's Malfoy."  
  
"What? Where?" For a second the emerald eyes sparkled and Harry eagerly searched out the blonde Slytherin. As if he suddenly became aware of his behavior, Harry flushed and bit his lip. "Umm. . .maybe we should get to lunch."  
  
"Whatever you say Harry." Shaking his head in slight amusement, Rai followed his friend silently as they pushed through the crowded corridor.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Quietly Rai picked at his food, the conversations around him were lost to his deaf ears as he focused on his own thoughts. /I wonder how long it will take those two to figure out that they were meant for each other. This is our last year and I just know that if they don't see it soon they're gonna be miserable when they leave Hogwarts. I mean, sheesh, almost about everyone here knows that they like each other except of course them./ He sighed and nibbled absently on a roll. /Harry and Draco would complement each other so well with Harry's nobility and Draco's cunning. Hate to make the reference but those two are like the night and the day. If they don't realize what's happening soon I'm gonna do something about it./  
  
:  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ron glared, Hermione shook her head and Rai rubbed his temples as Harry and Draco started yet another confrontation.  
  
Emerald locked with silver and they both blazed with false anger but under the mask there laid love and a yearning for forgiveness over the insults they were throwing at the other.  
  
Draco scowled but turned away. Even though he had to keep up this facade to the rest of the world it was still always difficult for him to hurt the other wizard. Shaking his head to clear it before he could make a fool of himself, the Slytherin hurriedly stomped down the hall to put distance between himself and the one he desired so much.  
  
Harry watched sorrowfully at Draco walked away from him. Closing his eyes for a few seconds, the ebony-haired boy composed himself and then turned to his friends. "Let's get going then." He thought he had caught Rai eyeing him with sadness but the emotion flashed out of the wintry eyes too rapidly for Harry to catch and he dismissed it just as quickly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
~Draco~  
  
Silver eyes studied the top of the canopy of his bed blankly as Draco wallowed in his unhappiness. Unknown to the rest of the world, tracks of hushed tears marred the ivory skin but they would never know of his sorrow if he could help it. It was just easier for him to keep his attraction to Harry inside even with all the pain that it brought him. /And since when have I ever cared what the world thought?/ Frowning, Draco took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
  
/Damnit Draco pull yourself together! You're a Malfoy!/ Sitting up in his bed, the blonde had a determined expression set on his face. /And Malfoy's always get what they want so get out there and talk to him./ Shoving aside the drapes, Draco hurried out of the dorms and Slytherin tower.  
  
~Harry~  
  
Harry sulked as he played with the covers of his bed. Removing his glasses, the Gryffindor rubbed his eyes tiredly. He ran scenario over scenario in his head, trying to come up with one that would allow him to finally reveal his true feelings to the one that he loved. Sighing, Harry rolled over onto his side. None of his plans seemed to work but in some deep part of himself he knew that it was just his cowardice that held him back.  
  
/How can I be so afraid to tell him how I feel? I defeated Voldemort!/ Biting his lip, Harry banished any thought of his fear and rushed out of the Gryffindor rooms.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hermione released a frustrated breath as she practically threw down her Arithmancy book. Rai, who was seated in the stuffed chair beside her lowered his own Dark Arts text and raised an eyebrow in question. "Sorry Rai but it's just this whole situation with Harry and Malfoy. Heaven knows that they like each other so why don't they just admit it?"  
  
"I know what you mean." Rai smiled ruefully. "But they're both too stubborn. If they can help it they'll continue this whole charade and keep griping to their friends about each other until they are forced to admit their love for each other or die with their secret. They're. . ."  
  
Both looked up in shock and curiosity as said friend zoomed past them. Exchanging a glance, the two wasted no time in standing and following Harry.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Racing stealthily down the hall, the two Gryffindors crept wordlessly after Harry.  
  
/That's strange. Is he heading toward the dun. . ./ Rai's thoughts were cut off however as the dark-haired wizard collided with another body sending them both to the ground. Quickly, Hermione jerked on her partner's arm and they both went stumbling behind a statue.  
  
Regaining his balance first, Rai peeked out from their hiding spot and he gasped when he saw that the one that Harry had bumped into was none other than Draco Malfoy. Wincing, he clenched his eyes shut awaiting the upcoming sound of screaming and fighting but it never came.  
  
Carefully peering out from under his lashes, Rai's eyes widened fully when he caught sight of his friend and his supposed enemy. Beside him, the wintry-eyed wizard could tell that Hermione was in shock as she didn't even twitch a muscle.  
  
For across the hall, where there once stood two rivals, were now two boys snogging.  
  
/Well they appear to have gotten over their difficulties with no problems./ Sliding down the stone wall in disbelief, Rai and Hermione remained behind the statue long after Harry and Draco had left, still not quite believing what they had witnessed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rai sat by the fire with Seamus and Dean, alternately watching their game of wizard's chest and the new couple in the corner of the room. With a grin, the brunette shook his head and fully turned to his two friends. "Those two really are good together aren't they? And now there's no more World Wars out in the halls either."  
  
"World Wars?" Dean asked with confusion.  
  
"I explain it to you later Dean." Rai said with a small laugh and a wave of his hand. "But don't you guys agree?"  
  
Seamus nodded. "Yeah they are. The only thing that concerns me is what about the Malfoys? From what I heard, Draco's parents haven't heard of this new. . .development yet."  
  
"I don't know." Rai answered with a frown and a sigh. "I'm sure that they'll figure it out though. Those two are too into each other to give up what they have."  
  
The three Gryffindors sat in silence, each involved in their own thoughts but it all led to one question. /Would Harry and Draco be able to stand up to the Malfoys?/  
  
* * * * *  
  
Joyful nervousness raced across the room as the seventh years listened carefully to Dumbledore's closing remarks. Tonight would be their last night in Hogwarts and they were all eager to move onto the feast before returning to their common rooms to give their final farewells. Although as they finished cheering, the students were surprised that the food did not straight away appear and the Headmaster held up his hand to call for silence.  
  
"Before we start on our final feast of this year I believe that there are two students here that would like to announce something special." Blue eyes twinkling, the elder wizard took his seat and they stared as Harry and Draco stood and approached each other.  
  
"I want to thank you all for being such a great family to both of us." Harry began. "And while I know that most of you believe Draco and I to be enemies we would like to announce that we have settled our differences and furthermore that we have decided to get married."  
  
Shocked silence permeated the room and even Rai and Hermione gaped in surprise.  
  
No one was certain who cheered first but the American suspected that it was a particular Irish Gryffindor. Soon the entire hall erupted in cheers and catcalls and the two boys in front of the crowds blushed brightly before separating and taking their seats. Many congratulations circled around the room and the students happily settled into their food.  
  
/Well this is quite a way to tell Draco's parents. Oh well, it was pretty smart to announce it publicly. Now the Malfoys can't stop the wedding without raising suspicion./ Satisfied that his friend was happy, Rai's wintry gaze focused on the dinner before him and he chatted happily as he celebrated the beginning of a new life with the only family he had ever had.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, there you go everyone. Hopefully this is to your expectations and I would greatly appreciate any feedback that's offered. And remember Harry Potter may not belong to me but Rai Maxwell is my own creation and if you like him read some of my other fics. If you wanna use him for a fic please ask and I'll gladly allow you to. But thanks in advance for any reviews and now I'm off to work on another story. Buh bye! 


End file.
